


The Purest Beauty

by LaLaLumina



Series: Hotel for the Broken : Deleted Scenes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Futakuchi Kenji, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime's Father, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Suna Rintarou, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Relationship(s), Alpha/Omega/Alpha Relationship(s), Beta Shimizu Kiyoko, Blushing Ushijima Wakatoshi, Canon Characters are in their early 20s, Everyone gets a kick out of it, First Meetings, Hotel for the Broken Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Insecure Moniwa Kaname, M/M, Mentioned Gang Affiliation, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru's Father, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Semi Eita - Freeform, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Moniwa Kaname's Daughter, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kita Shinsuke, Omega Moniwa Kaname, Omega Tobio Kageyama, Rare Pairings, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Starstruk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina
Summary: First his now minor limp from his father's firm stomp on his foot a few weeks ago and now a hard pinch from Iwa-chan...though he usually deserved whatever he had coming from the shorter alpha."So not a dream." he whispered, voice full of irritation and disbelief.His own rival. This blunt, rude, oblivious, emotionally stunted muscle-head of an alpha, in Oikawa's respectable opinion, thank you very much, was blushing. Unbelievable.





	The Purest Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hotel for the Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084488) by [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/pseuds/White_roses_77). 



> I'm back with another one-shot inspired by Hotel for the Broken, written by White_roses_77.
> 
> This one is a bit shorter and definitely more happy.
> 
> UshiMoni had been 100% unexpected and randomly appeared in my head after I reading one of the newer chapters. The more I let the pairing stew in my head, the more I began to support this couple.
> 
> That, and let's be real, we all need a blushing Wakatoshi in our lives. XD  
> And who better to make that happen than our sweet little Kaname! *jazz hands* XD
> 
> Once again, this is a deleted scene. This has not occurred in White_roses_77's official work. But! Those who read her story and are reading this one...you now know what pairing I'm rooting for. ;) XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this piece!  
> For those who read Hotel for the Broken regularly, there are no spoilers here if you have picked up on White_roses_77's implications in recent chapters. I did take liberty in briefly explaining how Keiji and the group found out about Kaname.
> 
> For all newcomers who have not read Hotel for the Broken...SPOILERS! but like the previous one-shot, there isn't much context given for the spoilers. So, like always, I highly recommend you read Hotel for the Broken by White_roses_77 to better understand.
> 
> Some of the songs that I listened to while getting this up on AO3 after some revising on Word are as follows : Everything by Michael Buble, Fallen Angel by Poison, Compass by Lady Antebellum, Love Will Find A Way by Christina Aguilera, Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, My Kind of Woman by Craig Morgan, and One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks.
> 
>  
> 
> **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE THE ONE-SHOT!**
> 
>  
> 
> Tooru Oikawa and his father share the same name in White_roses_77's story. To differentiate between the two...  
> Tooru = Tooru Oikawa Sr. (Father)  
> Oikawa = Tooru Oikawa Jr. (Son)
> 
> Akinari Iwaizumi is Hajime Iwaizumi's father.
> 
> Alright! I think that covers everything. Now, on to the story!

"And this is Kaname Moniwa." Keiji introduced, standing protectively next to his shorter older brother.

Tooru had been kind enough to allow Moniwa to spend some time with Keiji after the older alpha had informed him of having an older sibling. Tooru said he would pick Moniwa up at the end up the day, and to let him know where they were so he could arrive at the right destination to pick him up. He would likely take the gentle omega back to the school. Keiji's heart clenched knowing his brother had been there all these years...but the others had told him they could do nothing about it now.

The mother of three wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and not take advantage of the chance to spend time with the kind omega.

Moniwa had seemed very agreeable to whatever they did throughout the day and had been easily awed by the world around him. It was easy to guess, even though Moniwa admitted to never experiencing the outside world, that the omega had never been outside the facility before...much like how Manabu had been in the video from when he had met with Semi and Konoha for lunch with Tooru.

Manabu’s second-born was a bit timid and sometimes flinched at the loud and boisterous behavior of some of the alphas, but Keiji was impressed to see him recover quickly and look on with curiosity and a small smile. He was slow to speak initially but seemed able to talk with anyone amiably once the others expressed interest in his input.

Keiji watched the alpha a few feet in front of them carefully.

 

Kiyoko, Tobio and Kuroo's paternal cousin, stood quietly about six feet away speaking with both brothers, a small smile on her unbelievably gorgeous face.

A female beta with the soft-spoken quality of an omega and the protectiveness of an alpha, she was a beauty with the whole package. The family resemblance was almost uncanny between her and Tobio.

Kuroo had mentioned contacting her, guiltily admitting that it had been quite a while since they had seen her, having asked if she would be willing to meet with them for assistance. They knew she had been a volleyball manager for Ushijima's team before both ended up working professionally for volleyball, Kiyoko also being a well-known model.

Despite her busy schedule, she had readily agreed to meet them and help after hearing that it concerned their safety. After the phone call, Kiyoko had immediately contacted Ushijima. Both had become good friends over the years from working in the same field, and knowing about his past as a gang member, Kiyoko figured he would be a good asset in helping protect her family. Especially since volleyball season had not started yet. The alpha had heard the seriousness in her tone during her request over the phone and had agreed to meet with them.

Everyone had been surprised to see the alpha show up, Oikawa fuming petulantly beside an annoyed Iwaizumi. The brunette had refused to acknowledge Ushijima at first when the alpha greeted him blandly, Iwaizumi having to elbow him and Tobio giving his death glare before Oikawa grumpily responded back to his rival on the court. Those of the group who had not met Ushijima and Kiyoko before introduced themselves to the two newcomers. 

It took Keiji a few moments to realize that his brother had been the only one who had not come forward, spotting the omega talking with Semi and Konoha. Keiji knew the omega was purposely keeping away because of the nervous glances he saw were being aimed at the alpha and beta.

 

The older omega felt welcomed but was entirely new to the pack dynamic and tried to be inconspicuous until Keiji caught on to him. Moniwa was gently lead away from an amused Semi and a smiling Konoha to meet Ushijima. Funny enough, he was the one who drew in the new alpha's intense stare. And with Keiji’s introduction for Moniwa and a closer look at the small omega, Ushijima's eyes widened slightly, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

 

Atsumu stood with Kita and Suna, Kita holding his son while Suna had been graciously blessed to be holding Junpei, who was sleeping quietly in his arms. The two babes were the only kids present for the day, as Kita had offered his gang members could watch his son, Tobio's son, and Keiji's two boys for the day. They would be safe and well cared for under their watchful eyes.

The couple and Atsumu had been watching the little alpha stare wide-eyed at the baby in his father's arms, periodically blinking and losing focus before returning his bleary gaze to the female omega. All three had found amusement in the boy's newfound fascination, but Atsumu's glance over toward Ushijima stopped him short. His eyes widened, suddenly reaching out a hand to grip Suna's arm to get his attention.

"Suna.." he whispered, locking his eyes with the taller alpha before settling his gaze on Ushijima again.

"Hm?" the alpha hummed softly, his face stoic but his heart full of warmth from watching the newborns. He turned around to see where he was looking, drawing Kita's attention as well as the couple looked at Ushijima. Both of their eyes widened at the alpha's expression that was somewhat akin to a deer looking into the headlights of an oncoming car, a blush high on his cheekbones as he continued to stare at Moniwa.

"No way..." Atsumu muttered in awe, having never seen the alpha blush before. Even as a youth when they saw him occasionally as a rival gang member, Ushijima wasn't an expressive child beyond showing respect for others and a focus to learn new things and complete his assignments.

This...this certainly was new.

Kita and Suna looked on curiously, Kita focusing on the two omegas standing before Ushijima. He trusted the alpha, because like Atsumu, he remembered Wakatoshi as a future gang leader who had been nothing but respectful to others and sought civility when possible. It appeared that he was still the same as he was before, maybe more so, but as a newborn mother and the oldest of the omegas, his protective streak was still going strong at the moment. If he did anything untoward at Moniwa...

Suna smirked, the alpha looking the other alpha up and down. Well, he may not have popped a boner like he had when he had seen Kita for the first time, and Ushijima may be hard to read, but he knew what an attracted alpha looked like.

This was certainly unexpected, but no less hilarious.

"He's blushing." Suna confirmed, letting out a soft, rumbling purr for the newborn in his arms.

When Moniwa had brought his daughter along, he had been willing to hand her off to let others hold her. He had told them all, however, that if they were to hold her then they needed to purr at regular intervals if not constantly to prevent her from getting fussy. It seemed that while Junpei wasn't much of a purring individual herself, she seemed to enjoy it and relax to the sound and vibration of purring from whoever held her.

Everyone had gotten a kick out of holding her and purring for her, everyone's purr being different. They also liked seeing those purring for her who rarely purred in public, Suna being one of the few. Daichi's purr had been the most shocking, as the alpha apparently rarely purred, if the shocked faces of the others were anything to go by.

His purr was loud, rich, deep and smooth with no hitches. Being deemed loud enough to drown out everything else and subsequently fall asleep to, little Junpei had let out a weak purr of her own in response to the noise surrounding her and the steady vibration of the chest her body was held against before falling fast asleep. Daichi had kept up the sonorous purr before gently handing her to Suna when he silently held out his hands to hold her.

Everyone had been surprised to see the alpha willing to hold a child that wasn't his own, but he had noticed his son's eyes were now riveted on the sleeping babe in his arms. Seeing that their little alpha had followed the exchange between Suna and Daichi, his eyes fixated on Junpei, Suna's lips twitched minutely before he had turned fully to face his mate with the newborn fast asleep in his arms.

Suna didn't usually purr since his purr wasn't extraordinarily deep or strong for an alpha, but it was steady and average with the occasional hitch. The little omega didn't seem to mind though, since she continued to sleep peacefully in Suna's arms.

 

"I don't believe it..." Oikawa uttered with a slack jaw, drawing the attention of Iwaizumi, Futakuchi and Akinari.

As a well-known athlete, Oikawa was popular with all secondary genders and was well like for his setting skills and beauty...Ushijima was just as well liked, if not more so for his volleyball skills and his handsome alpha build. He had the frame, the height, the facial structure, the muscles, and the aura of the ideal alpha. The difference between the two was where Oikawa was graceful and fluid in his movements, Ushijima was direct and powerful. It always irritated Oikawa, however, to see that the other alpha never soaked in the praise, let alone seemed to care what anyone thought of him. Sometimes he didn't even seem to be aware of the intentions some of the flirtatious omegas bestowed upon him after games. 

Iwaizumi noticed the silent reaction the alpha had to Moniwa and his eyes widened marginally in surprise.

That certainly was unexpected, because as far as he could recall, Ushijima had never paid an omega any mind. For a while, as the alpha’s popularity grew as a pro athlete, many had speculated about his interests in dating and obtaining a mate. Some thought he was interested in omegas and was merely waiting to happen upon the right one. Others had voiced that they had heard Ushijima's mother and grandmother had an arranged marriage set up for him already. There were also a select few who believed he may be interested in alphas, explaining his lack of response to his adoring omega fans. Iwaizumi and Oikawa know, however, that in reality, all Ushijima’s interests laid only in volleyball and his friendship with his teammates and other fellow volleyball contacts. Never has he seen the alpha blushing over an omega, and never has he seen the starstruck look currently painting Ushijima’s face.

"Iwa-chan pinch me, I must be dreaming." Oikawa voiced loudly to his brother in all but blood, his face and tone full of disbelief and childish petulance. No way was this brutish alpha capable of expressions of affection and attraction.

Iwaizumi's face deadpanned, turning to look at the taller alpha who had yet to take his eyes away from his rival.

Sure, he used to be as annoyed with Ushijima as Oikawa was...but now...Iwaizumi felt a little bad for Ushijima if anything. He had come to realize that it wasn't that the alpha wasn't unfriendly, it was merely that the big alpha was honest and blunt to a fault...and it wasn't uncommon to witness his words rubbing people the wrong way. Even if it was never Ushijima's intention to irritate people or piss them off, he was often was gently reprimanded by his fellow teammates and urged to apologize if it seemed necessary. Hopefully, hopefully the alpha had gotten better at recognizing when he offended someone or hurt someone's feelings...and that maybe he cared a little more now about doing so.

With these thoughts in mind, and his sudden spike in annoyance with Oikawa, Iwaizumi harshly pinched a part of the alpha's waist without remorse, causing the feathery-haired brunette to squawk in indignant pain.

"You asked." Iwaizumi retorted to Oikawa's silent glare with a quirk of his lips. Iwaizumi's shoulders relaxed a bit and a genuine smile grew on his lips. Punishing Oikawa whenever he was being stupid or petty always helped put the shorter alpha at ease; which was something Iwaizumi always found amusing while basking in the knowledge of a job well done.

"I knowww..." the brunette whined, rubbing his side as he let his glare shift from Iwaizumi to Ushijima. First his now minor limp from his father's firm stomp on his foot a few weeks ago and now a hard pinch from Iwa-chan...though he usually deserved whatever he had coming from the shorter alpha.

"So not a dream." he whispered, voice full of irritation and disbelief.

His own rival. This blunt, rude, oblivious, emotionally stunted muscle-head of an alpha, in Oikawa's respectable opinion, thank you very much, was blushing. Unbelievable.

 

Never knowing Ushijima personally, Futakuchi and Akinari looked on in curiosity. Both snickered in shameless amusement when Hajime delivered the hurt on a petty Oikawa. And seeing how it brought genuine joy for Hajime to give Oikawa a taste of his own medicine was even funnier.

 

"Um...hello.." came the gentle, sweet voice of the omega that currently held all of Wakatoshi's attention.

Moniwa was no stranger to attractive alphas from working at Tooru's obedience school, but the alpha before him certainly took the cake in terms of physical appearance. That, and he was a bit intimidating...considering he was taller than everyone else here; even taller than Kuroo, who was the tallest of the group, even if only by a few centimeters when compared with some of the other alphas.

While he was slightly taller than the average omega, by the group’s standards Moniwa was one of the shortest, being only just taller than Suga and Kita. And while Moniwa was no stranger to compliments for his beauty, those compliments only came before, during, and after sex with the clients Tooru set up for him. They never felt genuine or heartfelt, though the omega had learned to give a pretty blush and demure smile in response to the platitudes from each client that saw him for his services at the school.

He knew that a big part of his selling point was his high fertility rate alongside being the oldest child of Manabu, the school's current highest earner. He certainly didn't feel that he had Daishou's sharp, striking beauty, or his brother's angled, aristocratic features.

The omega knew he was keen on spotting the best qualities in others, but never seemed to be able to see his own outer and inner beauty. So, standing before this handsome alpha, who looked surprised to see him, he certainly felt inferior and in turn a bit nervous. If he was going to hang around them for the rest of the afternoon, however, then he was willing to express the same friendliness and cordial behavior that he had made an effort to show to everyone else.

With that thought, he looked up at the frozen alpha and gave a shy smile, hoping that his expression encouraged the alpha to reciprocate in conversation.

 

Well, that smile only produced a deeper blush from the still unresponsive alpha, which turned darker and spread more liberally across his face.  
Keiji smirked at the awed look Ushijima was giving his brother, quickly realizing what was going on here...though with a look at Moniwa, it didn't seem like the omega was fully aware of what his mere presence was doing to the alpha in front of him.

 

"You're blushing Ushiwaka-chan!" Oikawa's taunting, singsong voice reached the ears of everyone around them. Some smirked, some, who hadn't been paying attention, were now fixing their eyes on the blushing alpha.

The brunette began to laugh uproariously at his own clever attempt at embarrassing Ushijima in front of everyone, though his laugh was quickly cut off with an 'oof'.

A vein seemed to pop in Iwaizumi's head, not moving any part of his body save for his left arm as he slammed his forearm unforgivingly into Oikawa's stomach. There was no way he was allowing Oikawa to ruin the friendly atmosphere, no matter how many attempts the other alpha would potentially make while Ushijima was around. Not on his watch. Hell no.

"Ouch. That hurt?" Futakuchi teased, curving his body around Oikawa and bending to look up at his face from the alpha's now slightly hunched posture.

"Shut it." Oikawa growled at the other alpha through gritted teeth, closing his eyes at the brief pain. Hajime hadn't hit him as hard as he had expected, so maybe he can get away with just some redness for the day and maybe no bruising. Oikawa relaxed slightly, his scrunched-up eyes relaxing while still remaining closed, and a smile forming on his face. Hajime went easy on him...maybe he took pity on him for already being hurt...maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

"What the?" Futakuchi muttered, backing away from Oikawa, totally creeped out by the suddenly blissed out look on his face.

"Dumbass." Iwaizumi muttered, suddenly regretting the lack of power in that hit. He may have hit hard, but Oikawa was used to his normal strength. Though he really didn't want Oikawa to be in too much pain when he would be with Tobio later, the guy was already limping as it was. But if he thought he could pull more crap later on, thinking Iwaizumi would go easy on him again...well...he's gonna have another thing coming.

'These two.' Akinari thought in amusement at the sight of the current interaction between the boys he raised.

 

Moniwa's face flushed with color at Oikawa's words, his eyes widening at the embarrassing declaration. The omega slowly lifted his hands, letting his palms press against his cheeks, his eyes widening more at the strong warmth he felt coming from his face. So he was definitely blushing then...because Ushijima...or Ushiwaka?...was blushing.

The little omega still didn't think it was because of any potential attraction Ushijima could have for him. A ridiculous thought, which Moniwa banished immediately. The alpha was too far out of his league, no matter the omega's own popularity at the school. And besides, he'd never had an alpha blush for him before. He had always learned it was the omega who blushed for the alpha, not the other way around.

He brought his hands to cover his face as he dipped his head a bit, letting out a soft whine; feeling all eyes on them.

 

"Oya?" Keiji hummed, giving the two a slow, knowing smile.

"Oya oya?" came Bokuto's voice from Keiji's left, the omega looking over to see a playful and similarly knowing grin on the alpha's face.

"Oya oya oya?" followed Kuroo, both alpha's side-by-side as Bokuto had joined the conversation with the three family members before Oikawa's outburst. The bed-headed alpha was smirking and had a predatory eye on the blushing alpha and omega. Knowing Kuroo, the alpha would likely find a way to subtly, or not-so-subtly, tease one or both of them about the obvious crush that was suddenly present between the two.

Keiji hoped he would keep it to a minimum, as they didn't know how sensitive Moniwa was to teasing just yet. Having an idea of how the school was run and hearing from Semi how other alphas treated you there and how other omegas treated each other while growing up there...it was highly possible that teasing, whether good or ill intentioned, was not something that Moniwa handled very well. With how gentle and accommodating the omega had been with the whole group, Keiji's best guess that on the teasing and bullying spectrum, Moniwa would have been the one to have been teased and bullied. Not the other way around. He didn't want his brother to feel uncomfortable around any of them during their first meeting.

He gently squeezed Moniwa's left hand, which was held in his own larger hand. He hadn't let go since walking him over to introduce himself and Moniwa to Ushijima.

 

Without any preamble, Tobio silently slapped Bokuto and his brother upside the head. Both alphas nearly fell to the ground from the force, both whining as they gained their footing and rubbed their heads, glancing back at Tobio. The omega's expression was unamused, his eyes gleaming with warning.

"What did we do?!" Kuroo pouted, turning away from the blushing alpha and omega to look at his younger brother in confusion.

"Yeah...that hurt!" Bokuto whined, scratching his head.

"Oh please, you two are fine." Tobio scoffed, a small frown on his face, "But if I see you two ruin Keiji's day with Kaname by teasing the omega in any way..." the omega warned, his signature creepy smile making it's appearance.

Both alphas froze, their eyes widening as a shiver of fear ran down their spines. They knew what that smile entailed if they weren't on their best behavior. They nodded their heads frantically in understanding.

"Good."

As soon as Tobio said that word, however, Kuroo seemed to realize something, the devious look returning to his face. His smirk returned in full force, Bokuto watching his boyfriend curiously.

"You didn't say anything about teasing Ushijima." Kuroo slyly intoned, his grin widening. Bokuto looked from Kuroo to Tobio, his eyes wide and curious to see what the blue-eyed omega would say.

"Not when Kaname is in earshot." is all Tobio said in response.

Kuroo and Bokuto whooped happily, leaping in the air to give each other a high-five. They could work with that.

Tobio groaned as he facepalmed, letting his open palm drag down his face as he watched the two alphas now happily whispering about whatever nefarious plans they had in store for Ushijima.

Kiyoko giggled at the scene before her. Her eyes drifted away from her cousins after a few moments to rest once more on her close friend. The hand that had been delicately hovering over her mouth to muffle her giggles before dropped gracefully as she watched Ushijima and Moniwa. Her lips formed a small, fond smile, her gaze warm as she observed the two. 

It had finally happened. Ushijima had found the one his heart had been missing. And she could not have been more happy for him.

 

Ushijima, however, didn't seem to register or respond to any of the others around him, his eyes and focus solely resting on Kaname. 

His eyes lit up when the omega covered his face in embarrassment, and a sharp tug was felt in his chest at the sound of the gorgeous male's whine. His fingers twitched slightly, itching to reach out and gently pry those hands away and cup the beauty's face with his own hands. Instead, he continued to stare unabashedly at the embarrassed omega, a soft, miniscule, but ever-so-present smile forming on his face. The alpha could only think of one word to describe the blushing mess of an omega in front of him.

_'Cute.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that last part with Tobio and Bokuto and Kuroo was added on the spot. XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. Feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts or any questions you have. I love responding and seeing how this piece left you feeling once you finished it. :D
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing it, and couldn't get enough of the main couple in this piece. X3
> 
> Again, thank you White_roses_77 for your amazing story and giving me the inspiration to write these little deleted scenes.


End file.
